Mai Yamamoto/Online Avatar
Q''' is the villain Mai Yamamoto's online avatar while playing his favorite DMMO-RPG Nyillia. He is part of the group known as "The Strongest Four of Nyillia" along with Mukuro, Shirome and Shiro. He is known as the one and only "'''Herrscher of Reason". Personality Q is a very open person and is a upbeat youth with a kind heart. This becomes apparent when his fearless but somewhat reckless actions are shown. Q is often called an idiot by those who know him. He is able to keep smiling and be happy despite numerous situations that happen in front of him. However, Q will take on any type of challenge in order to accomplish his goals. Despite this, he has a soft spot, worrying more about his friends first than his goals. (Karlop considers this attitude to be "cute"). Rather than revenge, his primary goal changes to protecting his new "family," in order to avoid a repeat of past events. Abilities and Powers Q is a user of arcane magic. Regarded as a genius magic caster, Q is famous for being able to use three different system of magic (Arcane, Divine & Spiritual). He also has an innate talent that allows him to see the magic aura of a magic caster, allowing him to determine their power and to what tier of magic they are capable of using. Passive * Dark Vision Active * Charm Person * Fox Sleep: The ability to cause illusionary damage to a target at the specific place where the target tried to damage the user. * Invisibility: A spell that temporarily renders the caster invisible or undetectable to conventional vision. * Lightning Blast: A spell which inflicts Electricity Magical Attack to the user's foe. * Lightning Shock: A spell that deals single-target Lightning Magical Damage to one foe. * Message * Protection Energy - Negative: ''': Protects target from Negative Energy damage. * '''Reinforce Armor * Shield Wall Martial Arts * Dull Pain: A Martial Art that dulls one's own perception of pain as long as it is in effect. * Iron Fist: It hardens one's fist to be as strong as iron and use it to cause direct attacks. * Limit Breaker: Increases the number of martial arts that the user can use at once. It comes with a drawback later. * Physical Boost: It increases one's own physical stats to the limit for a brief time. * Twin Blade Strike: User attacks opponent with two swords at the same time. Normal Spells 3rd Tier * Dimensional Move: A 3rd tier spell, but to magic casters, it was an escape spell used to put distance between themselves and their adversaries. The caster could only use this spell on themselves. * Electrosphere: A 3rd tier spell. * Fireball: A 3rd tier spell that allows the caster to summon a large fireball that is used for attacks. * Fly: A 3rd tier spell that gives the caster the ability to fly. * Lightning: A 3rd tier spell that shoots a bolt of lightning from the tip of the caster's finger. It is effective against targets wearing metal armor. 5th Tier * Dragon Lightning: A 5th tier spell that shoots white lightning in the shape of a writhing dragon from the tip of the caster's finger. As with Lightning, its effective against targets wearing metal armor. * Teleportation: A 5th tier spell that allows the caster to teleport over a distance. 6th Tier * Obey: A modified spell of "Summon Undead 6th Tier" which is Q's own creation. Supposedly, it allows him to control lower rank undead. 7th Tier * Chain Dragon Lightning: A 7th tier spell that shoots dragon-shaped lightning towards the target. Let alone its intended target, it can also strike other enemies nearby. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Game Avatars